<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>26/11/24 - affectionate by excelsi_or</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863947">26/11/24 - affectionate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or'>excelsi_or</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to a boy i love right now [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their (second) first kiss, Jihoon wants to know what this means for their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to a boy i love right now [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>26/11/24 - affectionate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>November 26, 2024</em>
</p><p>She wakes to Jihoon’s lips brushing hers. With closed eyes, she smiles and feels Jihoon shift in her arms to kiss her properly, pushing her further up on the pillow. His legs shift between hers, skin warm on skin. Her eyes open to find Jihoon in her arms, lower on the pillow than her. Gently, she moves hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“Morning,” she murmurs.</p><p>A grin cracks Jihoon’s face and he kisses her again, guiding her onto her back so that he can lie across her, arms on either side of her head on the pillow. “Morning.”</p><p>With him hovering over her, no matter how much she pushes his hair out of his face, it falls right back into his forehead.</p><p>“You have work,” she states simply.</p><p>Jihoon shrugs, leaning down to kiss her shoulder. His kisses trail across her collarbone and up her neck to give the base of her jaw a soft suckle. He finds her lips again.</p><p>“Someone’s affectionate this morning.”</p><p>“I just…” Jihoon rests his forehead between the crook of her shoulder and neck before lifting his head again. “I want to talk about… what <em>happened</em>… last night.” He clears his throat uncomfortably.</p><p>She assumes her fingers in his hair are distracting, but she doesn’t really care. “Okay.”</p><p>“Are… are we…?” She can feel Jihoon’s bare torso warming, nerves fluttering through him.</p><p>She nods slowly in understanding. “Are we?”</p><p>“Can we be?”</p><p>“Are you gonna leave?”</p><p>“You’re the one who left last time.”</p><p>“Ah, ah. No. You left and stopped communicating with me.”</p><p>Jihoon nods. “I’m working on it.”</p><p>“Then I’ll work on being okay with you’re lack of communication.”</p><p>Jihoon narrows his eyes at her.</p><p>“And I’ll stop flirting with other guys,” she huffs. She boops his nose. “But just so you know, Seokmin is genuinely really nice. You’d like him.”</p><p>“Can we not talk about another guy while we’re naked in your bed?”</p><p>She chuckles, her chuckles turning into laughs when Jihoon begins kissing down her body. His head disappears under the covers and she squirms when his hands begin tickling her sides.</p><p>“Lee Jihoon!” she squeals, rolling to her right in a futile attempt to get away from him. “Stop it!”</p><p>Jihoon’s gotten significantly stronger and is able to pull her by the hips towards him, one arm looping around her waist, his free hand able to tickle her sides.</p><p>When she’s properly breathless, Jihoon pokes his head back out from the blanket. “I missed that laugh.”</p><p>Her chest heaves as she catches her breath. She squeezes his cheeks between her fingers. “Come on. Seungkwanie is texting me about breakfast.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>She wiggles towards the bedside table and pulls her phone towards her. She settles back between Jihoon’s arms, his body weight resting entirely on her own. She smiles when she sees messages from Seungkwan. She turns the phone for Jihoon to see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Seungkwan (8:47)</strong>
</p><p>Hyung has work even on Saturdays. So I’m assuming he’s left or is leaving.</p><p>Breakfast?</p><p>I want details.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon’s eyes widen. “What details?”</p><p>She shakes her head in dismay and opens her message thread with Mingyu. When Jihoon reads through the last few messages, his jaw clenches.</p><p>“They have a group chat without us in it.” His voice is deadpan, like he can’t believe them.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m gonna kill them.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>